Anna
Prinzessin Anna von Arendelle ist die Protagonistin der Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren-Filmreihe. Sie ist die mutige, furchtlose und etwas unbeholfene jüngere Schwester der mächtigen Eiskönigin Elsa und macht sich auf eine gefährliche Reise, um ihr Königreich vor einem ewigen Winter zu retten. Annas Charakter basiert lose auf Gerda aus Die Schneekönigin, ein Märchen von Hans Christian Andersen. Hintergrund Offizielle Beschreibung Entwicklung thumb|left|250px|Ein Modell von Anna von Chad Stubblefield In frühen Stadien der Filmproduktion war Annas Rolle völlig anders als die im endgültigen Film. Anstatt eine Prinzessin zu sein, war Anna eine Bäuerin auf der Suche nach der Schneekönigin, um ihr gefrorenes Herz zu befreien.„One Huge Change In The 'Frozen' Storyline Helped Make It A Billion-Dollar Movie“. Kirsten Acuna auf ''Business Insider am 3. September 2014 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. September. Nicht nur, dass sie in diesen Phasen der Filmproduktion keine Beziehung zu Elsa hatte. Die Filmemacher kämpften darum, das Herz des Films durch diese Version zu finden, und fanden es schwierig, eine glaubwürdige und einnehmende Beziehung zwischen den beiden weiblichen Hauptdarstellern zu haben, wenn sie wirklich nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Einer der Filmemacher schlug jedoch vor, die beiden zu Geschwistern zu machen, und die Dinge änderten sich schnell von dort an. Anna wurde zur Prinzessin gemacht, ebenso wie Elsa, die wiederum von einem Bösewicht zu einer nicht verstandenen Heldin wurde.„The drastic change to Frozen’s original plot that made everyone love the villain“. Megan Berman auf 22 Words (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. September. Mit diesen Veränderungen wurden die Charaktere und die Geschichte in einem aufschlussreicheren Licht betrachtet, da Annas Hauptziel darin bestand, jetzt die Akzeptanz und Liebe ihrer älteren Schwester zu gewinnen; etwas, mit dem ihre Synchronsprecherin Kristen Bell persönlich Erfahrungen gemacht hat.The Story of Frozen: Making a Disney Animated Classic, 2014. Bemerkenswerterweise war Anna, wie in frühen Ausschnitten der Produktion zu sehen, nicht immer so wagemutig und furchtlos wie im Film. In der frühen Testanimation für die Marshmallow-Verfolgungsjagd wurde Anna gesehen, wie sie widerwillig mit Kristoff von der Klippe sprang, weil sie Angst vor Marshmallow hatte. Im Film ist dies jedoch nicht der Fall und Anna ist mit großer Aufregung zu sehen, die den Nervenkitzel des Augenblicks genießt.„Scriptnotes, Ep 128: Frozen with Jennifer Lee — Transcript“ auf johnaugust.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. September. Stimme Annas Synchronsprecherin Kristen Bell diente als eine der wichtigsten Inspirationen für den Charakter. Die Filmemacher und Bell wollten eine Heldin, die sich von Prinzessinnen wie Cinderella und Belle unterscheidet; eine, die ungeschickt, peinlich ist und spricht bevor sie denkt. Annas betreuende Animatorin, Becky Bresee, bemerkte, dass sie einen Großteil von Annas animierter Bewegung aus Bells Gesichtsausdruck und ihrem Rhythmus nahm, als sie die Zeilen einsprach. Persönlichkeit Anders als ihre ältere Schwester Elsa ist Anna optimistisch, energisch und in der Regel nicht elegant. Sie ist auch freigeistig und hat eine extrovertierte Mentalität nach Jahren des Lebens innerhalb der Grenzen der Burgtore und ohne die Gesellschaft ihrer Schwester gewonnen. Als Folge davon freundet sie sich schnell an und sehnt sich nach Zuneigung und Kameradschaft, obwohl dies auch ihr größter Fehler sein kann, da sie manchmal Fremden gegenüber zu vertraulich sein kann - ein Problem, das durch die Einführung des heimlich böswilligen Prinzen Hans bekannt wurde. Annas wertvollstes Gut und das wahre Objekt ihrer Zuneigung ist jedoch, obwohl sie gesellig ist, ihre Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester. Seit ihrer Kindheit ist Anna mit Elsa verbunden und bewundert ihre Fähigkeiten, die sie als einzigartig ansieht. Über den größten Teil des Films ist Anna auch die einzige Person, die den Glauben ausdrückt, dass Elsa kein Monster ist. Dies steht im Gegensatz zu den Aussagen von Herzog von Pitzbühl, Kristoff und der gesamten Bevölkerung von Arendelle, die alle gegenüber Elsas Wohlwollen äußerst skeptisch waren und Angst davor hatten, wozu sie fähig war. Allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz blieb Anna hoffnungsvoll und versicherte heftig, Elsas wahre Natur sei sanft und fürsorglich; so sehr, dass sie sich bereitwillig in das gefährliche Terrain der Berge stürzte, um ihre Schwester aus dem Exil zu holen, nur mit dem Glauben bewaffnet, dass die Stärke ihrer Bindung ausreichen würde, um Elsa zur Rückkehr zu bewegen, was ein Beispiel für Annas machtvollen Sinn von Hoffnung und Optimismus ist. Anna verlässt sich auf diese Eigenschaften, um sie durch ihre Nöte zu tragen, und obwohl sie immer noch einem überwältigenden Kampf gegenübersteht, führte ihre aufmunternde Mentalität letztendlich zur Wiederherstellung des Wohls ihres Königreichs sowie der Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester. Es ist anzumerken, dass Anna trotz ihres Optimismus gelegentlich auch mit ihrem Selbstvertrauen zu kämpfen hatte. Der Mangel an Erklärungen bezüglich ihrer erzwungenen Trennung von Elsa lies Anna in dem Glauben, dass sie das Problem war und dass Elsa einfach nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Mit der Zeit fing sie, in einen Geisteszustand zu verfallen, der sich in einem ungesunden Bedürfnis nach Liebe und Kameradschaft manifestierte (was wieder durch ihre Beziehung zu Hans ans Licht gebracht wurde). Dies würde auch erklären, warum sie so schnell eine Romanze findet, was Lied „Zum ersten Mal“ zeigt. Sie sucht jemanden, der als ihr Begleiter agiert und an ihrer Seite bleibt, weil nicht mehr alleine sein will. Im Lied singt sie auch von ihren Ängsten, aber überspielt dies mit dem Optimismus ihren Traumprinzen zu finden. Anna tendiert auch dazu, zu handeln, bevor sie denkt, und kann manchmal ziemlich impulsiv und aufbrausend sein, was ziemlich viel Ärger verursacht. Im Laufe des Films traf sie einige unkluge Entscheidungen aufgrund dieser Eigenschaft, wie zum Beispiel Hans' verdächtig voreiligen Heiratsantrag zu akzeptieren, obwohl sie ihn kaum kannte. Durch ihre impulsive Art provozierte sie auch den abscheulichen Marshmallow, obwohl dieser weitaus stärker war als sie. Sie kann auch ziemlich dickköpfig sein, da sie anfangs die Möglichkeit, dass Hans nicht ihre wahre Liebe war, trotz der gültigen Kritik an der Idee von Elsa und Kristoff, nicht akzeptieren wollte. Darüber hinaus handelte sie während ihres gesamten Abenteuers wiederholt gegen Kristoffs Ratschläge. Ausbalanciert wird dies dardurch, dass Anna furchtlos ist, manchmal intelligent ist, in einer Krise einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und sich gut selbst verteidigen kann, was es ihr erlaubt, verschiedene Herausforderungen zu bewältigen, einschließlich derer, die durch ihren eigenen Mangel an Impulskontrolle verursacht werden. Sie behauptete sich gegen Marshmallow (trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Kräfte), einen Rudel Wölfe, und war allein verantwortlich für den Untergang von Hans, nach der Enthüllung seiner wahren Absichten. Anstatt sich wie alle anderen vor Elsas Mächten zu fürchten, entscheidet sie sich sofort, Elsa zu finden und Hans das Kommando zu überlassen, was sich damals als die richtige Wahl herausstellte. Am Ende ist Anna trotz ihrer zahlreichen Fehler ein extrem süßer, selbstloser und liebevoller Charakter. Im Laufe des Films stellt sie die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen anderer oft in den Vordergrund und zeigt große Loyalität und Bewunderung für ihre Freunde und Familie, insbesondere für Elsa. Obwohl sie ungeschickt und komisch ist, hat sie ein großes Herz, sowie Furchtlosigkeit und ein gutes Urteilsvermögen, das ihr hilft, Hindernisse zu überwinden. Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber zeigt eine viel reifere Seite von Annas Persönlichkeit. Während sie aufgeregt ist, ihren Geburtstag mit Elsa zu feiern, verbringt sie den Tag mehr damit Elsa Gesund zu pflegen. Sie kümmert sich mehr um Elsas Gesundheit als um ihren Geburtstag, was ihre Selbstlosiggkeit betont. Sie versichert auch Elsa, dass sie ihren Geburtstag nicht ruiniert hat, damit sie kein schlechtes Gewissen kriegt. Aussehen Annas verschiedene Outfits|250px|thumb Anna ist 18 Jahre alt und hat eine schlanke Figur und helle Haut. Sie hat türkisblaue Augen, rosige Wangen, dünne Lippen, langes, dunkelblondes Haar, das meist zu zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen zusammengebunden ist und ein leichtes Häufchen Sommersprossen (eine Eigenschaft, die sie mit ihrer Schwester Elsa teilt). Ihr Gesicht ist etwas runder als das von ihrer Schwester Elsa. Wenn sie ärmellose Kleider anzieht, zeigt sich, dass sie zusätzlich zu den Sommersprossen in ihrem Gesicht auch welche auf ihren Schultern hat. Sie hat eine platinblonde Strähne, die zu Elsas Haarfarbe auf der rechten Seite ihres Haares passt, aufgrund eines Unfalls, in dem sie während ihrer Kindheit von Elsas Magie getroffen wurde. In ihrem Krönungskleid trägt Anna eine schwarze Miederjacke mit dunkelgrünen schulterfreien Trägern und Rosen-, Knick-, Blau- und Purpurabdrücken und grünlich-goldenen Einfassungen, eine schwarze Satin-geschnürte Halskette mit einem bronzenen Anhänger mit Arendelles Symbol, einen olivgrünen Faltenrock mit Schärpen, weiße Strümpfe und ein Paar schwarze Ballettschuhe. Sie trägt ihre Haare zu einem Knoten, und ein Teil ihrer Haare ist geflochten. Außerdem hat sie eine grüne, kammförmige Haarspange mit ein an der Rückseite ihres Haares und trägt dunkelrosanen Lippenstift. Sie trägt auch einen hellgrünen Umhang mit einer cyanfarbenen Schleife als Verschluss für den Umhang. Das Winteroutfit, das Anna in Oakens Laden und Sauna erwirbt, ist eine traditionelle norwegische Kleidung namens „Bunad“. Das Design besteht aus einem mittellangen, dunkelblauen Rock, der aus einem lavendelfarbenen, rund ausgeschnittenen Futter mit Punkten besteht, wobei jeder Rosen- und Immergrün-Druck einer Rose um den Rock an jedem Punkt ähnlich ist. Dazu trägt sie eine hellblaue Bluse mit langen Ärmeln und schwarze Lederstiefel mit Goldfutter und magentafarbenden Sohlen. Sie trägt auch ein Paar blaue Handschuhe mit marineblauen Palmen, und ein abnehmbarer magentafarbenen Umhang mit einer passenden Kappe und lila Futter. Auf der Rückseite des Umhangs befindet sich eine silberne Brosche, bestehend aus einem Paar Herzen mit grauen Aufdrucken an ihrem Cape. Dazu trägt sie magentafarbenen Lippenstif. Gelegentlich trägt sie ein Paar kristallklare Schlittschuhe. In Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber trägt Anna ihre Haare in dem gleichen Stil, den sie bei Elsas Krönung trug, aber mit einer gelben Sonnenblume, die mit drei herunterhängenden Bändern (in den Farben dunkelgrün, hellgrün und blaugrün), die an der Rückseite befestigt sind. In Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf trägt Anna für die meiste Zeit ihre Haare als Dutt, trägt jedoch ihre normalen Zwillingszöpfe, als sie und Elsa die Suche nach Olaf beginnen. Ihre Kleidung besteht aus einem himmelblauen Kleid mit Glocken- und Ziegenmotiven am Saum und dem gleichen Stoff wie die Tischdecken im Ballsaal. Auftritte ''Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren Die junge Anna und die junge Elsa bauen einen Schneemann|thumb|250px|left In jungen Jahren genossen Anna und Elsa ihr Leben als Prinzessinnen und verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit, Elsas Kräfte über Eis und Schnee zu nutzen, um ein Winterwunderland zu ihrem Vergnügen zu schaffen, wann immer sie wollten. Eines Nachts ging die junge Anna zu Elsas Bett und bettelte darum zu spielen, da sie zu wach war, um zu schlafen. Elsa lehnte dies ab, bis Anna vorschlug, einen Schneemann zu bauen. Die Schwestern gingen in den Thronsaal des Schlosses und Elsa versetzte den Saal in den Winter. Die beiden genossen die Zeit mit viel Fröhlichkeit, bis Elsa Anna versehentlich mit ihrer Magie am Kopf trifft und Anna dadurch zu Boden fällt. Sie wird bewusstlos und eine ihrer Haarsträhnen färbt sich platinblond, wo sie von Elsas Magie getroffen wurde. Entsetzt ruft Elsa ihre Eltern, König Agnarr und Königin Iduna. Sie stürmen sofort in den Saal und als Iduana schreit, dass sie kalt wie Eis ist, sucht Agnarr nach einer Lösung. Er durchstöbert die Bücher der königlichen Biobliothek, wo er eine Karte zu einem Tal findet, das von magischen Trollen bewohnt wird, die Anna retten können. Agnarr, Iduna und Elsa bringen die bewusstlose Anna ins Tal, wo Pabbie, der König der Trolle, ihnen mitteilt, dass sie Glück haben, dass Anna nicht ins Herz getroffen wurde, denn das kann tödlich sein. Glücklicherweise kann Pabbie die bewusstlose Prinzessin heilen. Dabei entfernt er jedoch jede Magie aus dem Körper des Kindes, einschließlich der Erinnerungen an Magie, und löscht damit jedes Wissen, das sie einst über Elsas Fähigkeiten besaß, aus. Bevor die königliche Familie abreist, rät Pabbie, dass sie mit Elsas Kräften Vorsicht walten lassen sollten, da sie, obwohl sie ein schönes Geschenk sind, extrem gefährlich sein können, wenn sie nicht kontrolliert werden können. „[[Willst du einen Schneemann bauen?“|250px|thumb]] Um ihre Sicherheit weiter zu gewährleisten, zwangen Agnarr und Iduna Anna und Elsa, getrennt zu leben und die Bürger des Königreichs außerhalb der Burgmauern zu bleiben. Jahre vergingen, und damit war die Freundschaft, die Anna und Elsa einst als Kinder teilten, fast aufgelöst. Im Laufe der Jahre verbrachte Anna den größten Teil ihrer Tage damit, spielerisch durch die Schlosshallen zu rennen und praktisch die ganze Zeit allein oder mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen, wenn sie nicht Elsa trainierten. Aber trotz dieser vielen Ablenkungen war Elsa immer in ihren Gedanken. Anna machte ständig Versuche, sich wieder mit Elsa zu verbinden, wurde aber jedes Mal ausgesperrt, sehr zu Annas Verzweiflung. Die ständige Verleugnung trieb Anna dazu zu glauben, dass ihre Schwester sie verachtete, was dazu führte, dass die Schwester schließlich aufhört, ihre Bindung wieder zu entfachen. Eines Tages jedoch, während draußen auf dem Meer das Schiff des König und der Königin in einem starken Sturm sank, nachdem es von monströsen Wellen geschlagen wurde, starben die Eltern der beiden Schwestern. Die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten machten Anna sehr traurig und die junge Prinzessin versuchte sich wieder mit ihrer Schwester zu vereinen, die nun die einzige Familie war, die sie noch hatte. Sie brauchte ihre Liebe und Trost, um die Tragödie zu überstehen. Wie immer blieb Elsa jedoch auch während der Beerdigungen der Eltern in ihrem Zimmer. „[[Zum ersten Mal“|250px|thumb|left]] Drei Jahre später hatte Elsa endlich das Alter erreicht, in dem sie zur Königin von Arendelle gekrönt werden sollte. Das ganze Königreich war in Vorbereitung, voller Vorfreude über die bevorstehende Krönung. Besucher aus allen Gesellschaftsschichten kamen zu Besuch und Königreiche wie die südlichen Inseln Pitzbühl entsandten Vertreter. Innerhalb der Burg hätte Anna nicht aufgeregter sein können, als sie sah, wie die Fenster und Türen zum ersten Mal seit Jahren geöffnet wurden, Diener und Kammerdiener das Schloss für den nächtlichen Ball vorbereiteten und das Burgtor für das allererste mal seit ihrer Kindheit geöffnet werden sollte. Nicht nur das, die Prinzessin drückte auch ihre Hoffnung aus, endlich ihre Liebe zu finden, um ihrem einsamen Leben zu entkommen. Die Sehnsucht nach einem Gefährten wurde bald zur Sehnsucht nach Romantik. Obwohl sie der Meinung war, dass jemand, der sich um sie kümmerte, etwas unmöglich machte, war sie bereit, die Chance zu ergreifen, eine solche Person zu finden, jetzt wo die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben war. Anna trifft auf Hans von den südlichen Inseln|250px|thumb Als die Tore endlich geöffnet sind, eilt Anna hinaus und erkundet ihr Königreich, streift durch die Straßen und erblickt alle Besucher. Plötzlich stößt sie auf ein Pferd, das dem schönen Prinzen Hans der Südlichen Inseln gehört. Obwohl sie anfangs durch die Ungeschicklichkeit des Fremden verärgert ist, ändert sich ihre Meinung schnell, als er sich aufrichtig bei ihr entschuldigt. Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hatten, lernen Anna und Hans sich kennen und verstehen sich offenbar. Sie werden von dem Geläute der Glocken unterbrochen, die ankündigen, dass die Krönung der Prinzessin Elsa stattfinden wird. Anna geht als Reaktion darauf energisch davon und verabschiedet sich schüchtern von Hans. In der Kapelle steht Anna während der Krönung an der Seite ihrer Schwester und erkennt Hans' Anwesenheit in der Menge und winkt ihm zu, was ihre neue Freundschaft bestätigt. Nachdem die Krönung begonnen hat und Elsa offiziell zur Königin wurde, wird in dieser Nacht ein Ball zu ihren Ehren gehalten. 250px|Anna und Elsa während des Balls|thumb|left Während des Balls stehen Anna und Elsa Seite an Seite in der Nähe des Throns und wachen über die Menschenmenge. Elsa bricht das Eis und startet mit Anna eine Unterhaltung. Zuerst bringt Annas Interaktion mit ihrer Schwester der Prinzessin ein entzückendes Gefühl, und als sie Elsa so glücklich statt ernst und zurückhaltend sieht, steigert sie das Vertrauen von Anna und veranlasst sie, das Gespräch fortzusetzen, bevor sie von ihrem Diener Kai unterbrochen werden, der den schnöden Herzog von Pitzbühl einführt. Der Herzog bietet Elsa ihren ersten Tanz als Königin an, die höflich ablehnt und stattdessen Anna vorschlägt. Die beiden machen sich auf in eine komische Tanzszene, und während Anna über die „Tanzfähigkeiten“ des Herzogs verwirrt ist, kann Elsa ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten, was Anna dazu brachte, sich über die ganze Angelegenheit genauso wunderlich zu fühlen. Danach kehrt Anna an Elsas Seite zurück, um zu kommentieren, wie gut die Dinge durch den Tag gegangen sind, und bringt ihren Wunsch zum Ausdruck, dass ein so sorgloser und offener Lebensstil bestehen bleibt. Leider verschwindet Elsas Lächeln auf einmal und sie lehnt Annas Wünsche ab, obwohl sie nicht (und weigert sich) erklärt, warum. „[[Liebe öffnet Tür'n“|250px|thumb]] Traurig geht Anna von Elsa weg, den Tränen nahe, bis sie wieder Hans trifft, der ihr anbietet mit ihm einen Walzer zu tanzen. Anna stimmt zu, und der romantische Tanz führt bald zu einem Date in der Stadt. Anna und Hans verbringen den Abend damit, sich kennen zulernen und herauszufinden, dass sie von Interessen bis zu Geschwisterbeziehungen viel gemeinsam haben. Überglücklich, jemanden zu haben, dem sie sich endlich öffnen kann, verliebt sich Anna in Hans und glaubt schließlich, dass sie das schmerzhafte Leben eines Einzelgängers nicht länger leben wird; anscheinend erwidert Hans die blühenden Zuneigungen. Die beiden werden so nahe, dass Hans am Ende ihrer Verabredung vorschlägt zu heiraten, worauf Anna sofort eingeht. Das frisch verlobte Paar kehrt in den Ballsaal zurück, um Elsas Segen zu erbitten. Elsa weigert sich, eine solche Ehe zu segnen und sagt zu Anna, dass sie nicht jemanden heiraten kann, den sie gerade erst getroffen hat, was zu einem heftigen Streit führt - Anna stellt offen Elsas Recht, über Liebe zu sprechen, in Bezug auf die Jahre des angeblichen Desinteresses der Königin in ihrer eigenen Beziehung, in Frage. Anna und Hans erschrecken sich vor Elsas Kräften|thumb|250px|left Da Elsa sich verletzt fühlt und die Dinge emotional außer Kontrolle geraten, befiehlt Elsa, dass der Ball zu Ende geht und die Tore geschlossen werden sollen, worauf Anna sofort einen herzzerreißenden Aufruhr verursacht, weil sie nach all den Jahren ihr Leben nicht allein und im Schloss verbringen will. Die Konfrontation zwischen den Schwestern wird größer und größer, bis Elsa aus blinder Wut aus der Hand massive Eisstacheln schießt und die Gäste, darunter auch Anna, beinahe trifft und so ihre Kräfte dem ganzen Königreich offenbart. Entsetzt von dem, was sie getan hat und der Reaktion, die sie erhält, flieht Elsa aus dem Ballsaal. Trotz ihrer Verwirrung folgt Anna, um sie aufzuhalten; Hans und der Herzog von Pitzbühl machen dasselbe. Elsa gelingt es, dem Schlossgelände zu entkommen und zieht sich in die Fjorde zurück, wobei sie versehentlich das Königreich verflucht, indem sie das Land in einem ewigen Winter gefangen hält. Als Schneewolken den Himmel füllen, gerät der Herzog von Pitzbühl in Panik und ruft aus, dass man Elsa gefangen nehmen muss. Anna erklärt sich freiwillig bereit, Elsa selbst zu folgen und behauptet, dass sie dafür verantwortlich ist, da sie Elsa in erster Linie verärgert hat. Hans versucht sie davon abzuhalten, in den Sturm zu gehen, weil er glaubt, dass es zu gefährlich ist, aber Anna versichert ihm, dass Elsa harmlos ist. Anna trifft auf Kristoff|thumb|250px Nachdem Anna Hans das Königreich während ihrer Abwesenheit überlassen hat, lässt er sie auf ihrem Pferd gehen, während sie den ganzen Tag ziellos durch die Winterwälder reist. Sie verliert schließlich ihr Pferd und ruiniert dabei ihre Kleidung, stolpert aber zum Glück über ein bescheidenes Etablissement, das dem ebenso bescheidenen Oaken gehört, der zufällig ein Winteroutfit vorrätig hat. Gerade als sie ihr neues Outfit kaufen will, tritt ein schroffer Bergmann namens Kristoff ein, der vom Nordberg kommt. Laut Kristoff stammt die Quelle des merkwürdigen Winters vom Nordberg und gibt Anna einen Hinweis. Mit dieser Information weiß Anna, dass Kristoff ihr helfen kann sie zu ihrem Ziel zu führen, aber nachdem er Oaken beleidigt, wird er aus dem Geschäft geworfen, unfähig, die Güter und Karotten zu kaufen, auf die er gehofft hatte. Anna bezahlt Kristoffs Gegenstände, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr zustimmt, sie in die Berge zu bringen, wenn sie ihm diese Güter bringt. Nachdem er seine Bergausrüstung und Karotten für sein Rentier Sven bekommen hat, stimmt Kristoff widerwillig zu, Anna zu helfen. Kristoff und Anna im Schlitten|thumb|left|250px Auf dem Weg erkundigt sich Kristoff nach Elsas Intention und Anna erklärt die Situation mit Hans. Kristoff stimmt Elsa zu und findet es lächerlich, dass sie sich mit jemandem verlobt hat, den sie an diesem Tag getroffen hat und zweifelt daran, dass Hans ihre wahre wahre Liebe ist. Bevor das Gespräch jedoch weitergeht, wird das Trio von wilden Wölfen angegriffen. Glücklicherweise können sie dem Rudel entkommen, aber die einzige Ladung, die es aus dem Chaos geschafft hat, sind Svens Karotten. Kristoffs Schlitten, und das meiste von allem, was in ihm drin war, wurde zerstört. Sich schuldig fühlend, bietet Anna ihm einen neuen Schlitten an, sowie alle anderen Gegenstände, die zerstört wurden. Sie befreit Kristoff und versteht, dass der Bergmann von diesem Punkt an kein Teil des Abenteuers mehr sein will. Anna weiß, dass sie sterben würde, sollte sie ihre Reise alleine fortsetzen. Kristoff ist damit einverstanden, die Mission fortzusetzen, sehr zu Annas Überraschung und Freude. thumb|250px|Das erste Treffen mit Olaf Am nächsten Morgen kommen Anna, Kristoff und Sven an einen Punkt, an dem sie Arendelle aus der Ferne sehen können und sehen, dass der Fluch wirklich Wirkung gezeigt hat und das einst so schöne Königreich völlig eingefroren hat. Kristoff hat Zweifel daran, dass Elsa den Fluch umkehren wird, aber Anna bleibt optimistisch, da sie an ihre Schwester glaubt. Sie fahren weiter und kommen an einen Hain, der mit Schnee und Eis bedeckt ist, welchen Anna herrlich findet. Dort treffen sie auf einen verzauberten Schneemann, der Anna in Panik versetzt, obwohl sie ihn sofort ins Herz schließt, als sie merkt, dass er harmlos ist. Der Schneemann heißt eigentlich Olaf, ein Schneemann, den Anna und Elsa als Kinder gebaut haben; Er erklärt, dass Elsa ihn zum Leben erweckt hat und dass er ihren Aufenthaltsort kennt. Der kleine Schneemann erwähnt auch seine Faszination für den Sommer und aufgrund seines Traumes, ihn zu erleben, zögert er nicht, die Gruppe zu Elsas Eispalast zu führen. left|Anna in Elsas Eispalast|thumb|250px Als sie am Palast ankommen, ist Anna überwältigt von der Schönheit, die Elsas Kräfte besitzen. Sie rät Kristoff und Olaf, draußen zu warten, um allein mit ihrer Schwester Zeit zu haben und betritt den Palast mit einem Anflug von Angst. Drinnen präsentiert sich Elsa in einem schimmernden Gewand aus Eis und schockiert Anna mit ihrem neuentdeckten Blick der Freiheit. Die Prinzessin entschuldigt sich für den Krönungsvorfall und bittet sie, zurückzukommen, und obwohl Elsa keinen Groll gegen sie hägt, rät sie immer Anna, dass sie geht, weil sie fühlt, dass es immer noch unsicher ist, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Anna glaubt anders und versichert ihrer Schwester, dass ihre Kräfte kein Grund zum Fürchten sind und dass sie die Herausforderungen, die sie verursachen könnten, gemeinsam überwinden können. Während sie von den Gefühlen berührt wird, weigert sich Elsa erneut, den Winter zu beenden, der das Land eingeholt hat und aufgehoben werden muss. Elsa ist verblüfft von den Nachrichten und beginnt in Panik zu verfallen, ihre Gedanken rasen vor Schuldgefühlen und Angst vor ihren Handlungen, was ihre Kräfte dazu bringt, wieder einmal außer Kontrolle zu geraten - das veranlasst die Eiskönigin dazu, Anna noch einmal mit ihren Kräften zu treffen - dieses mal jedoch am Herz, vor dem Pabbie erzählt hatte, dass es fatal wäre, wenn es getroffen würde. Da keine der Schwestern die Gefahr erkennt, fährt Anna mit ihrer Hartnäckigkeit fort, aber Elsa ist mit ihrer Geduld am Ende und erschafft einen riesigen Schneemann, um Anna, Kristoff und Olaf gewaltsam aus dem Palast zu werfen. Bulda redet mit Anna über die Liebe|thumb|250px Das Schneemonster (das von Olaf Marshmallow genannt wird) jagt die Freunde aus dem Palast hinaus und warnt sie, nicht wiederzukommen. Nachdem er sich in Sicherheit gebracht hat, bemerkt Kristoff, dass Annas Haare weiß werden und schließt daraus, dass Elsa sie mit ihren Kräften am Herzen getroffen haben muss. Zum Glück glaubt Kristoff, dass er eine Lösung hat und führt die Bande ins Tal der lebenden Felsen, wo die Trolle leben. Bei ihrer Ankunft hält Bulda, Kristoffs Adoptivmutter, Anna sofort für die Freundin ihres Sohnes. Als die beiden das verneinen, versuchen Bulda und die Trolle sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind. Währenddessen lernt Anna viel über Kristoff, einschließlich verschiedener Eigenheiten und eine weicheren Seite, die er oft unter Verschluss hält. Obwohl Anna anfangs die Situation als unangenehm und unangenehm empfindet, findet sie Freude daran, Kristoffs versteckte Charakterzüge kennen zulernen. Anna lernt auch von Bulda, dass, obwohl die Menschen aus Angst, Wut oder Angst die falschen Entscheidungen treffen können, wenn Liebe gezeigt wird, diese Liebe zurückgegeben wird. Bulda bezog sich auf Kristoff, aber mit den Ereignissen, die sich ereignet hatten, gingen Annas Gedanken zu Elsa. Anna und Kristoff erfahren von Pabbie, dass Anna in Gefahr ist|thumb|left|250px Schließlich arrangieren die Trolle eine komplette Hochzeit, doch bevor sie fertig ist, fällt Anna fast in Ohnmacht und verliert das Gleichgewicht, da mehr von ihren Haaren weiß wird und der Fluch an Stärke zunimmt, aber Kristoff fängt sie auf und informiert die Trolle, dass sie eiskalt ist. Pabbie kommt zurück, nachdem er merkwürdige Magie im Land gespürt hat, und erzählt den Freunden traurig, dass Anna in großer Gefahr ist, als er entdeckt, was diese Magie ist. Obwohl er mächtig ist, kann der alte Troll ihre Gesundheit nicht wiederherstellen, wie früher als sie jünger war. Er stellt jedoch fest, dass ein „Akt der wahren Liebe“ ein gefrorenes Herz auftauen kann, und diese Handlung ist die einzige Lösung, die das Leben der Prinzessin retten kann. Bulda glaubt, dass der Akt der wahren Liebe ein Kuss von der Person sein würde, die Anna wirklich liebt. Daraufhin begeben sich die Freunde zurück nach Arendelle, damit Anna von Hans einen Kuss bekommt. Unterdessen kommen Hans und eine Gruppe von Soldaten in Elsas Palast an und glauben, dass Anna irgendwo in den eiskalten Mauern in Elsas Klauen ist. Sie schaffen es, die Eiskönigin erfo zu fangen, aber sie finden Prinzessin Anna nicht. Trotzdem bringt das Team Elsa zurück nach Arendelle und sperrt sie auf Befehl von Hans ein. Hans enthüllt Anna gegenüber seine wahren Interessen|thumb|250px Später kommen Anna, Kristoff, Sven und Olaf im Königreich an und werden von den Dienern begrüßt, die verzweifelt nach der Prinzessin gesucht haben. Obwohl er sehr betrübt ist, ihre Seite zu verlassen, verlässt Kristoff mit Sven das Königreich, nachdem Anna in Obhut genommen wurde. Sie trifft sich wieder mit Hans in der Schlossbibliothek und informiert ihn schnell über alles, was passiert ist, und sagt ihm, dass sie einen Akt der wahren Liebe braucht, um ihr gefrorenes Herz aufzutauen, was der Kuss der wahren Liebe wäre. Hans weigert sich, die Prinzessin zu küssen und offenbart, dass er sie benutzt hat, um König von Arendelle zu werden; es stellt sich heraus, dass Hans Anna heiraten wollte, sie dann loswerden wollte, sodass er dann als nächstes an der Reihe gewesen wäre, und sobald das abgeschlossen war, würde er Elsa umbringen, um sofort zum König gekrönt zu werden. Mit Annas Tod auf dem Vormarsch, und Elsa als eine Bedrohung für die Bürger von Arendelle, war nichts davon notwendig und das Königreich ist praktisch seins. Anna versucht ihn aufzuhalten, ist aber viel zu schwach. Mit einem Grinsen verschließt Hans die Prinzessin in der Bibliothek und löscht alle möglichen Wärmequellen, die ihren Fluch verlängern könnten. Sie bleibt demütig und hilflos, während der Rest ihres Haares komplett weiß wird und ihr eiskaltes Herz beginnt, ihren Körper zu überholen. Olaf hilft Anna und erklärt ihr, was Liebe bedeutet|thumb|left|250px Im Speisesaal informiert Hans die Würdenträger Arendelles über Annas angeblichen Tod und beschuldigt Elsa für das mörderische Verbrechen. Er behauptet auch, dass er und Anna heirateten, kurz bevor sie in seinen Armen starb und Arendelle in seinen Händen zurückließ. Als erster Befehl als Herrscher beschuldigt er Königin Elsa mit Hochverrat und verurteilt sie zu Tode. Elsa gelingt es dennoch, aus ihrem Gefängnis zu entkommen, aber ihre ängstlichen Emotionen erzeugen einen eisigen Sturm um das Schloss herum. Währenddessen kommt Olaf bei Anna an und zündet erfolgreich ein Feuer im Kamin an. Obwohl Anna fürchtet, dass er schmelzen wird, erklärt Olaf, dass er sich um sein eigenes Leben nicht sorgt, solange Anna in Sicherheit ist. Verwirrt darüber, warum Anna immer noch Schmerzen hat, fragt Olaf nach dem Verbleib von Hans, wobei Anna seinen Verrat preisgibt. Nichtsdestotrotz beschließt Olaf nun eine Alternative zu finden, um die Prinzessin zu retten, aber Anna fühlt sich besiegt und behauptet, sie wisse nicht, was Liebe ist. Olaf hilft ihr, indem er ihr beibringt, dass echte Liebe die Bedürfnisse von jemand anderem vor die eigenen stellt und Kristoff als ihr Beispiel benutzt, da er seine wahren Gefühle zugunsten von Annas Glück ignoriert hat, weil er geglaubt hat, Hans sei ihre wahre Liebe. In diesem Moment erkennt Anna, dass Kristoff derjenige ist, mit dem sie den Kuss der wahren Liebe teilen muss und sie und Olaf rennen hinaus, um ihn zu finden, gerade als der eisige Sturm um die Burg die volle Kraft erreicht. thumb|Annas Fluch übernimmt ihren Körper|250px An der Grenze von Arendelle können Kristoff und Sven Elsas Schneesturm beobachten, der das Schloss überragt. Aus Angst, Anna könnte in Gefahr sein, eilen die beiden in die Stadt, um sie zu retten. Währenddessen können Anna und Olaf aus der Burg entkommen, in den Hof und schließlich in den Fjord gelangen. Unglücklicherweise bläst ein mächtiger Sturm Olaf davon und lässt Anna allein, während ihr Fluch weiter wirkt und sie schwach und verletzlich macht. Währenddessen rennen Kristoff und Sven durch den tobenden Schneesturm und werden bald auch getrennt, als Sven durch das Eis in das eiskalte Wasser des Fjords fällt. Trotz des blitzenden Sturms hört Kristoff Annas leise Hilferufe und folgt ihrer Stimme. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt versucht Elsa Arendelle zu entkommen, um weitere Schäden am Königreich zu verhindern. Doch Hans folgt ihr und konfrontiert sie und behauptet, dass sie sterben muss, um dem Winter ein Ende zu setzen, obwohl er seinen falschen Charakter beibehält, um die Königin erfolgreich dazu zu bringen, ihm Vertrauen zu schenken. Annas gefrorener Körper|thumb|left|250px Hans enthüllt, dass Anna schwach und kalt aus den Bergen zurückgekehrt ist und behauptet, dass Elsa ihr Herz gefrieren ließ. Er fährt fort mit der Behauptung, dass Anna trotz seiner Bemühungen, sie zu retten, durch den Fluch getötet wurde. Er wirft Elsa vor, ihre eigene Schwester ermordet zu haben, woraufhin die Eiskönigin in Verzweiflung zusammenbricht. Der Sturm kommt plötzlich zum Erliegen, was Anna und Kristoff den Weg frei macht. Als sie auf einander zueilen, hört Anna, wie ein Schwert in einiger Entfernung gezogen wird. Entsetzt stellt sie fest, dass Hans sich darauf vorbereitet, Elsa zu töten. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Kristoff opfert Anna ihre Überlebenschance, indem sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu Elsa und Hans eilt. Kurz bevor Hans der Königin den Todesstoß versetzt, springt Anna dazwischen, mit ausgestreckter Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie gefriert fest, und das Eis ihrer Finger zerschmettert sein Schwert. Der Aufprall bringt den Prinzen bewusstlos zu Boden. Gerade als Annas sterbender Atem verloren geht, bemerkt Elsa, was passiert ist. Elsa bricht in Tränen aus und fällt vor dem gefrorenen Körper ihrer Schwester zusammen. Anna und Elsa umarmen sich, nachdem Anna wieder aufgewacht ist|thumb|250px Kristoff, Olaf und Sven kommen kurz danach an die Szene und trauern um den Verlust der Prinzessin mit Elsa. Glücklicherweise hat Annas ultimatives Opfer für Elsa einen Akt wahrer Liebe dargestellt und damit ihren Fluch gebrochen. Elsa ist überrascht, dass Anna sich für sie geopfert hat. Mit Hilfe von Olaf wird Elsa jedoch klar, dass Liebe der Schlüssel zur Beherrschung ihrer Kräfte ist und sie ist endlich in der Lage, den eisigen Fluch von Arendelle aufzuheben. Während sich Hans aufrappelt, konfrontiert Anna ihn stattdessen mit seinem Betrug, indem sie ihn für seine Taten beschimpft und ihm ins Gesicht schlägt, was ihn zum Fall ins Wasser bringt. Anna und Elsa teilen sich wieder eine Umarmung und lassen ihre Schwesternbindung wieder aufleben. Als die Schwestern sich umarmen, sieht Anna liebevoll zu Kristoff und zeigt ihm, dass sie seine romantischen Neigungen erwidert. „Ich mag die offenen Tore“|thumb|left|250px Nach diesen Ereignissen wird Elsa wieder als Königin akzeptiert - Hans und der Herzog von Pitzbühl werden deportiert, Olaf und Sven genießen den Sommer zusammen, und Anna kauft Kristoff seinen versprochenen neuen Schlitten. Kristoff versucht sowohl den Schlitten als auch den Titel von Elsa abzulehnen, da er zu bescheiden ist, um es zu akzeptieren, aber Anna weist darauf hin, dass dies ein direkter Befehl der Königin ist. Dies führt zu einem Kuss der Dankbarkeit, der offiziell die blühende Romanze zwischen dem jungen Paar beginnt. Unterdessen öffnet Elsa die Burgtore wieder und lädt die Bürger in eine neu geschaffene Eislaufbahn ein, um an Arendelles neue Ära zu erinnern. Anna nimmt an den Feierlichkeiten teil und ist gerührt von Elsas Schwur, die Tore nie wieder zu schließen. Die Schwestern wiederholen dann die skurrilen Momente ihrer Kindheit, indem sie an der Feier teilnehmen, mit Olaf, Kristoff und Sven an ihrer Seite. Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber Anna iin ''[[Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber|thumb|250px]] Im animierten Kurzfilm ist Annas 19. Geburtstag und Elsa hat vor, die verhärtete Vergangenheit, die die Schwestern erleiden mussten, auszugleichen. Innerhalb des Schlosses schläft Anna, wird aber bald von einer begeisterten Elsa geweckt. Elsa erklärt ihre Pläne, den Geburtstag ihrer Schwester so schön und unvergesslich wie möglich zu gestalten und schenkt ihr ihr erstes Geschenk: ein neues Kleid, das die leuchtende, farbenfrohe Aura des Frühlings verkörpert. Einmal angezogen, führt Elsa Anna durch das Schloss und das Königreich. Sie folgt einer Schnur mit verschiedenen Kontrollpunkten, die zu verschiedenen Geschenken führen: einer Uhr, Blumen, einem Armband, einer Angelrute und vielem mehr. Als Anna glücklich ihrer älteren Schwester folgt, bemerkt sie ihr Niesen und Schnupfen und stellt fest, dass sie Medizin gegen die Erkältung braucht. Elsa lehnt aber ab und versichert ihr, dass es ihr gut geht und fährt mit dem Geburtstagsprogramm fort. Mit der Zeit verschlechtert sich jedoch Elsas Zustand. Nachdem sie Anna am Ende der Kette auf die Spitze des Glockenturms der Stadt geführt hat, fällt Elsa fast vom Felsvorsprung und wird von Anna gerettet, die beschließt sich um ihre Schwester zu kümmern. Anna kümmert sich um Elsa|left|thumb|250px Als Elsa endlich zugibt, dass sie erkältet ist, kehren die Schwestern ins Schloss zurück, als sich die Königin bei Anna dafür entschuldigt, dass sie ihren perfekten Geburtstag ruiniert hat. Anna versichert, dass Elsa ihn nicht ruiniert hat und sie sich nur im Bett ausruhen muss. Sie treten dann durch das Schlosstor ein und finden Olaf, Kristoff, Sven und mehrere Bürger sowie kleine Schneechen im Hof vor, die „Überraschungsparty“ rufen. Anna wird von ihren Gästen begrüßt und erhält ihre Geburtstagstorte von Kristoff. Nach einer spektakulären Geburtstagsfeier hilft Anna Elsa beim Schlafengehen und dankt ihr für den schönsten Tag und das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das sie je bekommen konnte. Elsa lässt sich von ihr um sie kümmern. ''Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf thumb|Anna freut sich auf die Weihnachtsfeier|250px Es ist das erste Weihnachten seit langer Zeit, das die beiden Schwester zusammen verbringen können. Aus diesem Grund planen Elsa und Anna eine große Party im Schloss. Der Innenhof des Schlosses füllt sich schnell mit den Bewohnern Arendelles und die beiden Schwester läutern die Weihnachtsglocke von Arendelle, was offiziell Weihnachten in Arendelle einläutet. Jedoch verlassen auf einmal die Bewohner Arendelles das Gelände, um ihren eigenen Weihnachtstraditionen nachzugehen und es kommt letztendlich niemand auf ihre Party. Kristoff versucht die beiden mit der Legende von Flemmingrad aufzumuntern. Als Olaf die beiden fragt, ob die beiden keine Weihnachtstraditionen hätten, müssen sich die beiden Schwestern eingestehen, dass sie keine haben, da das Läuten der Glocke eine Tradition von Arendelle ist und nicht die ihrer Familie. Nachdem die Tore geschlossen wurden, haben die beiden Schwestern nicht mehr zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert. Elsa macht sich selbst dafür verantwortlich und verlässt traurig den Raum. Das erinnert Anna daran, wie es war, als sie die letzten dreizehn Jahre getrennt von ihrer Schwester leben musste und wird ebenfalls traurig. Olaf bekommt dies mit und möchte die beiden aufmuntern und macht sich deshalb zusammen mit Sven auf die Suche nach Weihnachtstraditionen. Anna beim Durchsuchen der Kiste|thumb|left|250px Elsa fühlt sich später schlecht dafür, dass sie Anna alleine gelassen hat und entscheidet sich nach ihr zu suchen. Sie findet sie auf dem Dachboden, wo sie in einer alten Kiste nach Erinnerungen an früher sucht. Sie will wissen, was in Elsas Truhe ist und findet dort nur Handschuhe. Elsa hebt ein Paar von Handschuhen und den ausgestopften Pinguin ihrer Kindheit, Sir Jorgen Bjorgen, heraus. Sie greift in ihren Koffer und holt eine kleine Holzkiste mit zwei Glöckchen heraus. Sie gibt die Kiste Anna und fordert sie auf, hinein zu schauen. Anna öffnet die Schachtel und sie strahlt, als sie den Inhalt sieht. Plötzlich hören die Schwestern eine traurige, vertraute Stimme. Anna und Elsa sehen sich um und sehen eine Karotte aus einem großen Schneehaufen ragen. Nachdem sie Olaf aus dem Schnee gezogen haben, erzählt er ihnen, was passiert ist. Er erzählt Anna und Elsa von den Traditionen, die er verloren hat, und es tut ihm leid, dass er ihnen keine Weihnachtstraditionen mitbringen konnte. Anna schüttelt den Kopf und enthüllt, dass sie und Elsa eine Weihnachtstradition hatten. Anna zeigt Olaf die Kiste voller Kunstwerke, Zeichnungen und Skulpturen. Elsa erzählt Olaf, dass er sie zusammengebracht und in Kontakt gehalten hat, als sie getrennt waren. Jedes Jahr machte Anna ein Kunstwerk von Olaf und schob es unter Elsas Tür. Elsa hat alle Kunstwerke von ihr aufbewahrt. Beide Schwestern schätzen die Kunstwerke, weil sie sie an ihre Kindheit erinnert und daran, wie sehr sie sich lieben. Olaf ist begeistert und überrascht, denn er weiß jetzt, dass Anna und Elsa doch eine Weihnachtstradition hatten. Anna und Elsa beim Eis-Weihnachtsbaum|thumb|250px Kristoff, Sven und der Rest des Suchtrupps, der Olaf und Sven gesucht hat, versammeln sich, überglücklich, Olaf gesund und munter zu sehen. Mit der Hilfe ihrer Magie kreiert Elsa einen funkelnden Eis-Weihnachtsbaum und schmückt ihn mit Laternen der Suchtrupps. Sie macht auch einen Eisstern um Annas kleine Olaf-Skulptur. Dann hängt Olaf die Skulptur auf den Baum. Elsa und Anna sind glücklich und dankbar, mit Familie und Freunden zusammen zu sein. Elsa schaut sich um und sagt, dass sie glaubt, dass Arendelle eine neue Tradition hat, was Anna nur bestätigt. Chaos im Netz Anna in ''[[Chaos im Netz|thumb|left|250px]] In Chaos im Netz ist Anna eine Internetnutzerin, die in Oh My Disney lebt und arbeitet, wo sie und die anderen Disney Prinzessinnen ihre Fans treffen und begrüßen. Als Vanellope in die Umkleidekabine der Prinzessin kommt, um sich vor den Sturmtruppen aus Star Wars zu verstecken, spricht Anna mit Elsa und Vaiana. Als die Prinzessinnen Vanellope für eine Bedrohung halten, bedrohen sie sie mit verschiedenen Waffen; Anna ist die einzige Prinzessin, die ohne Waffe gezeigt wird und stattdessen ihre Fäuste benutzt (ein Anspielung darauf, als sie Hans geschlagen hat). Vanellope erklärt, dass sie auch eine Prinzessin ist, was Anna überrascht und Pocahontas dazu bringt zu fragen, was für eine Prinzessin sie ist. Anna, Mulan, Merida und Vaiana sind die einzigen, die Vanellope keine Frage stellen. Als Jasmine Vanellope fragt, ob sie „Vaterprobleme“ habe, bemerkt sie, dass sie keine Mutter hat, mit der sie Kontakt haben. thumb|Anna und Rapunzeln nähe Kleider an Rapunzels Haar|250px Nachdem sie Vanellope zu einer offiziellen Prinzessin erklärt haben, bewundern sie ihr „Kleid“ und ziehen bequeme, moderne Kleidung an. Anna trägt ein grünes Flanellhemd mit einem schwarzen Oberteil und einer Grafik eines Sandwichs mit der Aufschrift „FINISH EACH OTHERS“, eine blaue Jeansshorts und schwarzweiße Turnschuhe. Sie sitzt neben Tiana und isst eine Tüte Kartoffelchips. Bevor Vanellope geht, versucht Merida, ihr einen Rat mit einem unverständlichen schottischen Akzent zu geben, was Vanellope verwirrt. Sie fragt die Prinzessinnen, was Merida gesagt hat, und sie erklären, dass sie Merida nicht verstehen können und Anna fügt hinzu, dass sie aus „dem anderen Studio“ stammt. Am Höhepunkt des Films werden Anna und die Prinzessinnen Zeuge, wie Ralph vom Google-Turm in den Tod stürzt und die Prinzessinen arbeiten zusammen, um ihn zu retten. Anna und Cinderella helfen Jaques und Gus dabei, zwei der weggeworfenen Kleider der Prinzessin an Rapunzels magisches Haar zu nähen, um es als Fallschirm zu verwenden. Nachdem Ralph gerettet ist, stellen sich die Prinzessinnen als Freunde von Vanellope und als Freund von Ralph vor. Quellen *''Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren'' *''Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber'' *''Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf'' *''The Story of Frozen: Making a Disney Animated Classic'' *''Chaos im Netz'' Einzelnachweise Navigation en:Anna es:Anna fi:Anna fr:Anna hr:Ana it:Anna (Frozen) ja:アナ nl:Anna pl:Anna (Kraina lodu) pt-br:Anna ro:Anna ru:Анна tr:Anna zh:安娜 Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Charaktere) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Singende Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen